The present invention relates to a decelerated hinge for furniture. More specifically, the invention relates to a decelerated hinge for leaves of furniture or the like, which has a fixed part or wing which is shaped to be inserted in a seat provided in the thickness of the upper or lower wall of the piece of furniture.
As is known, in the furniture sector, in order to support leaves of furniture so as to oscillate, usually the use is made of hinges that comprise a fixed part, which can be connected to a wall of the body of the piece of furniture, and a moveable part, constituted by a box-like body, which can be connected to the leaf of the same piece of furniture, such parts being mutually articulated so as to oscillate by way of at least one rotation axis and more preferably by way of an articulation system that comprises articulation axes and connecting rockers.
In order to maintain the leaf in the closed position, the hinges likewise comprise elastic means that are adapted to push an arm of the fixed part, or the articulation system, in the direction of closure of the hinge.
However, owing to the presence of such elastic means, the leaf, at its closed position, slams against the body of the piece of furniture with force, causing undesirable and unacceptable noise.
In order to overcome the above problem, it has been variously proposed to adopt a deceleration device, for example of the linear type or of the rotation type, associated with one of the parts of the hinge, in order to dampen the closing movement of the hinge.
However, the known solutions for arranging and actuating deceleration devices are not suitable or cannot be applied to a different, completely invisible type of hinge, in which the fixed part or wing has a flat shape structure in order to be insertable in a seat provided in the thickness of the upper or lower wall of the piece of furniture, and in which the rockers extend according to a plane perpendicular to the articulation axes, owing to the shape structure of the fixed part of the hinge and owing to the shape structure and arrangement of the rockers.
The aim of the present invention is to devise a decelerated hinge for leaves of furniture or the like, of the type that has a fixed part or wing which is shaped to be insertable in a seat provided in the thickness of the upper or lower wall of the piece of furniture, which has a deceleration device that is positioned and actuated so as to provide an effective decelerating action and which can be easily put together with the other parts of the hinge.